islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 10
The tenth series is most likely to appear in 2022, after the release of The Great Race. It serves as the extension of the twentieth season and has twenty episodes. Episodes #Ice Creamy Meltdown - Hoothoot warns Hiro that the ice cream will keep cool with ice. Thomas, Percy, and James were taking the ice cream refrigerator cars trying not to fall asleep. #Emery and Fiona - Emery saw a new apple-green engine arrive on Sodor. He and Thomas will show her around. #Partner Problems - After hearing about Fiona being partners with Donald and Douglas, the others were worried about her and they all jump to conclusion about her. #Ryan Gets Lost - A new inspection engine arrives and Ryan was trying to find a way to get home after his headlamp get faded out. #Misadventures of Mighty Morton - Morton was going on an adventure in Sodor Mountain Peaks. #The Metrolink Engines - Two Twin Metrolink engines arrived on Sodor before working on the Sodor Light Rail Transit. #Babysitter Logan - Logan came back to Sodor and teaches Chloe and Zoe how to shunt coal trucks to the engines. #Streamliner Trouble - A new streamlined engine arrives on Sodor. Spencer boasts him that he can be faster than him. #Stuck Together - Thomas bumped into two freight cars coupled by Felicia and Scarlett dropped the crate of school glue bottles and one bottle of school glue flung over and landed on Percy's couplings and accidently backed up to a freight car and didn't get the couplings unglued. #Percy Sees Orange - After Percy's hard work at the coaling plant and in an accident, Dennis shunted Percy to the steamworks to get his paint orange. #Dustin Comes in First - A big rotary snowplough engine arrives on Sodor to help with the snow work. #Dustin and the Sodor Storm Team - Dustin is back to help with more snow work. #Welcome, Melanie and Stephanie! - Two new female Arlesdale engines arrive on the Arlesdale Railway. #We Need Another Engine - Frank is feeling sulky and sent to the shed. Melanie and Stephanie had to cheer him up. #Sticking Power - Bert is feeling under the weather; Rex and Mike are very unsympathetic. #Jock - A new engine arrived on the railway who comes in for testing, but the Small Controller christens the engine "Jock". #Teamwork - Mike is surprised to find Jock is double-heading with him due to popular demand. #Sunny, or Sophie? - A new red diesel arrives on the island and Sunny had seen her but in her different shape. #The Adventures of Sherlock Henry - Henry became a detective to find the missing Sherlock Holmes and tries to stop Diesel from stealing Duck's slip coaches. #Musical Mayhem - It's the Sodor Symphony Orchestra and The Pack are constructing a stage beside the Sodor Drive-In Theatre. The band are going to perform classical music. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Spencer *Sven *Austin *Peyton *Connor *Diesel *Bill and Ben *Dennis *Neville *Scruff *Sally *Wilson *Winston *Low Lip *Hoothoot *Felicia *Bertie *Beasley *Stanley *Rex *Mike *Bert *Glynn *Annie and Clarabel *Sodor Brass Band *Dustin *Bradford *Hugo *Cooper (does not speak) *Frank Fargo (does not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *The Photographer (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) Characters Introduced *Elliot - A red steam engine who goes on a streamlined rush. *Fiona - An apple-green steam engine who is partnered with Donald and Douglas. *Tom and Tim - Two Metrolink twin engines who works for the light railway. *Kathy and Katie - Two Metrolink twin engines who works for the light railway. *Stewart - An inspection locomotive who is Winston's merchaine. *Sophie - A red diesel engine who like to pull freight or passenger cars. *Melanie - A yellowish-orange Arlesdale tender engine. *Stephanie - A navy blue Arlesdale tender engine. Cast *Chris Pratt as The Narrator *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, Flynn, and Frank *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, Diesel, and Jock *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *John Hasler as Rheneas *Keith Wickham as Bertie, Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Dowager Hatt, Sir Topham Hatt, Glynn, and Bert *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, Clarabel, and Judy *Steven Kynman as Dart, Paxton, Duck, Charlie, and Ryan *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Mike *Tom Stourton as Rex *Kyle MacLachlan as Smokey *Siera Florindo as Greta *Sally Taylor-Isherwood as Sally *Neil Patrick Harris as Tayvon *Keith David as Sargent *Jeremy Shada as Scooter, Milo, Harrison, Cydonia, Peasy, and Rivie *Andrew Kishino as Sven *Holly G. Frankel as Michelle *John DiMaggio as Shawn, Low Lip, Hoothoot, and Class 1o1 *Tom Kenny as Austin, Dale, Sploosh, Easy, and Chensie *Hynden Walch as Sudmsy *Carlos Alazraqui as Pedro *Tajja Isen as Dixie *Elijah Wood as Snozzle *Maurice LaMarche as Morton, Jeffrey, and Dustin *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Paris Van Dyke as Lizzie *Paige Moss as Sunny *Warwick Davis as Beasley *Joanne Vannicola as Felicia *Ariel Waller as Clem *Eddie Frierson as Elliot *Jessica DiCicco as Fiona *Sandy Fox as Sophie *Brigid Tierney as Kathy and Katie *Zachary Bloch as Stewart *Peter Oldring as Tom and Tim *T.J. McGibbon as Melanie *Julie Sype as Stephanie Category:Television Series